Captivated By You
by SassyGrlx92x
Summary: Bella is starting her senior year at Forks High, after a fight between her and her best friend Angela at the end of junior year, Bella isn’t sure what to expect for this one. As she gets to school, she notices a group of gorgeous students watching her.
1. Chapter 1:School Again

**Authors Note: **

**Ok Since This Is My First story, Id Prefer You Don't Chew Me Up. Ha-ha. Guess What? I Started My Senior Year Today. In A New School. Not Fun. **

**Thanks**

**~Stephanie**

**Summary:**

**Bella is starting her senior year at Forks High, after a fight between her and her best friend Angela at the end of junior year, Bella isn't sure what to expect for this one. As she gets to school, she notices a group of gorgeous students watching her. She Makes Eye Contact And Feels A Pull With The Boy Sitting In The Silver Volvo.**

**Chapter One: Ugh, School Again!**

**BPOV**

(Knocking)

"Bella, Wake up sweetie. It's your first day of senior year; you don't want to be late!"

Ugh school again, just what I need, another year of getting tormented by Jessica. Angela would still be my friend, I hope. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I had to use coconut shampoo because I was out of strawberry. I finished and blew dry my hair so it had some fluff. I put on a light blue v-neck knit sweater with a white tank top underneath, dark jeans and white flip flops. I applied a small amount of mascara and my Burt's Bees chap stick.

"Honey, Angela's here." Renee called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." I called back.

I grabbed my backpack and my new purse and went downstairs.

Angela looked amazing! Her long curly black hair was straight and super shiny. She was wearing new dark purple glasses and a lavender sweater with a white tank underneath. She was also wearing dark jeans and flip flops. She had a small bit of mascara and some lip gloss.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" she asked me

"Um yeah I guess so." I Replied.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I Called

"Bye Bells." Dad called back.

We got into Angela's Honda CR-V and were on our way out.

"Bella, I'm sorry I freaked on you. Eric told me everything. When I saw you guys hugging, I thought he was dumping me for my best friend. He rarely hugs me so I got really jealous."

I looked over at her to see her face and she had a tear running down her cheek.

**~Flashback~**

"**Bella, can I talk to you privately?" Eric asked**

"**Sure." I said.**

**We walked behind the school and into the woods. We went to the group hangout by the big oak tree.**

"**Ok. Angela's been acting really strange. She's accusing me of seeing other girls. She tells me that I don't love her anymore and I'm just using her to say I have a girlfriend. What should I do?" he looked at me dejectedly.**

"**Ummm... have you tried talking about it?" he's asking the one girl in this school whose never had a boyfriend.**

"**I've tried. She walks away from me." he replied**

"**Umm try taking her out to her favorite restaurant and buy her her favorite flowers. Show her you care about her and then try talking to her about it." I suggested.**

"**Oh Bella, you're a genius!" he said as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Who knew Eric was so strong?**

"**Um what's going on here?" Angela stated with a murderous expression.**

**~Flashback~**

"Uh It Doesn't Really Matter. " I said with a blush staining my cheeks.

"Yes it does! I jumped to conclusions and messed up our last summer. Can we put it behind us?" she asked hopefully

"Of course silly."

We Arrived at the school and pulled into our favorite spot under the cherry blossom tree. I looked around to see all the familiar faces that I will be spending my last year of high school with. I looked over and saw cars that didn't belong to anyone in the school. On the cars were a group of gorgeous teenagers that were staring at me!

"Bella, who are they and why are they looking at you?" Angela asked me confused.

"I'm not sure on either question Ang." I replied.

There was a short, spiky black haired girl who reminded me of a pixie. There was a tall dark haired muscular guy that was holding hands with the most gorgeous blonde I've ever seen. She had really long legs that wee shown off by a mini skirt and 6 inch heels. She had amazing blue eyes and long blonde hair. Standing next to her was a slightly shorter guy. He had long curly blonde hair and gorgeous blue green eyes. There was another boy; he was sitting in the car. He had coppery red hair and amazing forest green eyes that were locked on mine. I felt my heart flip over in my chest.

"Come on Bella. The bells gonna ring." Angela said.

"I'm coming." I said, still captivated by their gazes.

"BELLA!" She yelled, breaking through my daze.

"What? Oh right, class. Let's go." I said, forcing myself to walk away.

Angela grabbed my arm and started dragging me along to the front of the building.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Well What'd You Think? I'm Not Gonna Beg For Reviews, It's Not My Style. But They'd Be Nice To Have=] By The Way, I'm Still In Need Of A Beta. Any Volunteers??**


	2. Chapter 2:New Friend

**Thanks For All The Reviews. It's a Great Thing After The Week I've Had. Ok So I Have A Great/Fantastical/Amazing/Totally Fun Beta! Give A Round Of Applause To *Clapping* Ozzie13! Hehe. Randomness, Defines My life. **

**Jacob: Am I In This Story At All?**

**Me: I Don't Know Yet.**

**Jacob: Well Then. I Don't Want To Be In The Story Then!**

**Me: Aww Jakey You Might Be!**

**Jacob: Ill Be In It If You Say These Words.**

**Me: Ok?**

**Jacob: I Don't Own Twilight,**

**Me: Ugh Only Cause I Love You. I Do Not Own Twilight. But I Do Own Some Pretty Amazing Twilight Posters!**

**And Now Chapter 2! *Wild Cheering***

**Chapter 2: New Friend**

"You know Bell, the green eyed boy looked at you more than the others did." Ang said with a smile.

"That's ridiculous!! Why would he stare at me?" I said shocked

I thought I was pretty but not pretty enough to be stared at, although Mike would disagree with that.

"Are you serious? You're one of the prettiest girls in the school!" she said incredulous.

"If you say so Angie" I said laughing.

"You haven't called me Angie in years Belly." She said with a smile

"I know, we stopped that in 7th ha-ha." I said with a laugh

"Because we thought it was babyish" we said in unison.

We looked at each other with huge grins on our faces

" I say, since its our senior year, we don't act like ourselves. Like just go crazy! " she said

" I actually have to be social, like talk to other people and go out with them?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice.

"you don't have to Belly, It' be fun though." She replied, looking a bit disappointed.

"Ok." I replied grudgingly.

We walked along the halls. The bell was late today so all the students were hanging out by their lockers.

"What's your first class?" she asked me.

"Art you?"

"Ugh, Geometry."

"Have fun." I said with a laugh.

She hugged me quickly and started to walk the other way. I made my way to the art room. I love to draw and paint. I love the smells.

"Welcome back everyone. We have a new student this year. Please welcome Alice Cullen." The teacher said.

"Hey everyone." She said brightly

She got greeted with a chorus of "hi's" "hello's" and "hey's".

I looked up and saw the pixie girl standing next to my table.

"Hi. I'm Alice. Can I sit with you?" Alice asked me with a smile

"Uh sure. I'm Bella." I said. She wants to sit next to me? Me?? Lauren has a seat next t her, so does Michelle Jason, Miranda, and Cody.

"Ok. So here's the lowdown. I'm 17, I love shopping, makeovers, spending time with my boyfriend Jasper, beating Emmett in videogames, hiding Edwards music, talking with Rosalie and planning parties." She said laughing.

"I'm 17, I like music, and drawing. I do like shopping just not all the time. My best friend is Angela, I live with my dad and I'm an only child." I responded back.

"Cool I-" she started.

"Miss Cullen, Miss Swan, unless your talking about life threatening matters, please pay attention." The teacher said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

What an interesting conversation. I like her. I just hope I like the rest of her family.

**APOV**

"Come on Al, we're leaving" Jasper came over and said.

"Ok" I Called.

Ugh. I hate moving. I hate starting over. We get into the car and Emmett decided how many hearts we're going to break.

"Ok so we're going to pretend we're single and flirt with other people. Then maybe around December we're going to "start" dating. The person with the most heartbreaks wins.

"Um, in case you haven't forgotten, I am single." Edward drawled in his sexy voice.

Ugh, even though I'm with Jasper, that voice still gives me tingles. Ugh. Stupid Edward's sexy voice I thought.

"I heard that Alice." He smirked.

"Stupid mind reading person." I joked.

" Aw come on Ally. If it wasn't for Jasper, you'd be with me. After all, I am your favorite." He teased.

"Of course Eddie." I smirked. I then proceeded to climb onto Jazz's lap and start kissing him.

Oh how I love my family !!

---------

We got to school and it was small. Joy.

I looked over and everyone's getting out of the car. Edward won't come out. He's convinced that he's god's gift to women. Stupid cocky boy.

"Hey Ally, can you stop insulting me? I don't appreciate it you know." He said with a huge grin.

Just then we saw a Honda CR-V pull in. a beautiful girl comes out of the passenger seat. Her gaze swept the parking lot before finally settling on us and none of us could break the stare.

"Come on Bella. The bells gonna ring." The girl next to her practically yelled.

"I'm coming." Bella said, her gaze still locked on ours. She had a pretty voice, soft and girly but with a bit of an edge.

"BELLA!" the girl yelled.

"What? Oh right, class. Let's go." Bella said, dragging her eyes away from ours.

"That was strange." Emmett said. He actually looked shocked.

"I'm going to talk to her." I stated, looking at each member of my family.

"Whether you like it or not." I looked at Rose individually. She huffed and walked away with Emmett trailing behind her.

"Oh and by the way, we're not doing Emmett's heartbreak game this year." I said walking away.

Art class here I come!

**End Chapter 2.**

**Because I Love You Guys Sooooo Much, I Typed This Chapter In A Night. I Got it Done With About 10 Hours Of Sleep This Entire Week. Tell Me What You Guys Think. Well I' off To Bed And Its Raining So Maybe The Cullen's Are Playing Baseball Close By :O I Wish. Gracias Chiqis! Good Night!**

**~Stephanie**


	3. Chapter 3: Stalked Again

**Heyyyyy Chico's! How's Everybody doing? So Ill Be Updating As Much As I Can But Its Senior Year For Me And I Have Like Zero Time. And It's Only The Second Week! Oh Also, My Beta's Notes Will Be In So This Chapter Was Sooooo Much Fun To Write. I Hope You Guys Like It As Much As I Did. **

**Chapter 3: Stalked Again**

**EPOV**

It's only second period and I already have a fan club. Laurie? Lauren? Something like that came up to me like 8 times already to as if I wanted to sit with them.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett boomed down the hallway.

Ugh, there goes Laur-something not finding me.

"How was your first 2 classes and what were they?" he asked me

"Um first was history and boring and second was finances and that was interesting. Yours?"

"First was cooking and EW, smelled disgusting and second was gym and that was amusing." He said with the Emmett gleam in his eye.

Uh-oh this couldn't be good.

"Why is that?" I couldn't help myself.

"Remember the girl Bella from the CR-V this morning?"

"Yeah, what does she have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Well she's in my gym class along with Alice and Jasper and Alice talked to her the entire class!" he started laughing hysterically.

"So why is that amusing?" I was more confused then ever

"Because Dummy, Alice asked Bella if she wanted to sit with us." Emmett stated, as if that explained everything.

"Umm Ok." I said. Bella, what a pretty name.

"Bella was afraid to sit with us and she kept giving Ali and Jazz all sorts of excuses so I bounded over and gave her a hug and she looked as if she was about to die." He started laughing, a loud booming noise that caused everyone in the hallway to look at us.

"Well Emmett. Thank you for telling everybody about how you nearly gave me heart failure." Bella said with an angry expression and her hands on her amazing hips.

Whoa, Eddie did you just say amazing hips?

Yeah, I think I did.

"No problem Bell. Everyone needs some laughter, including Eddie here." He put his giant arm around.

"Well good for Eddie then." She said not looking at me.

All of a sudden she got this mischievous grin on her face that transformed it from beautiful to stunning. I wonder what's going on in her head.

"Excuse me guys. I'm going to go find Alice and-" Bella started.

"No need, Alice is right here." The annoying little pixie appeared out of thin air.

"Well Alice, I accept the invite to come sit with you guys. Can I bring Angela though?"

"Of course." Alice squealed.

"Calm down sweetheart." Jasper said to Alice. "Hey Bella." He said to her with a smile

"Hi Jasper." Bella said with a breathtaking smile.

I wonder what it would what it would be like to have that smile aimed at me.

**End Chapter 3**

**Well End Of My Fave Chapter Yet. Sadly. I'm Not Finished With Chapter Four Yet. I Write It Out By Hand First. Hehe. So Its Been Raining For The 2 Days And I Keep Hoping Ill See The Cullen's Playing Baseball. That'd Be Pretty Amazing Wouldn't It? Does Anyone Else Wanna See That? Sooooo What'd You Guys Think Of The New Moon Trailer At The VMA's? I Think Kanye Was Messed Up But Hey That's His Opinion. What's Yours? **

_**Beta's opinion here: Kanye is a rude son of a **, but I still love his' songs and the New Moon trailer was amazing I can't wait to see it, though they changed it a bit. New Moon is my favourite book out of the saga so I can't wait, hopefully I wouldn't be disappointed.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Say What!

**Ok Guys, I Know You're All probably A Little Ticked At Me For The Whole Non Updating Thing And I'm Sorry. Fact is I Have ZERO Time. With Senior Year And Tryna Find A Job, My Days Go Fast. But I Promise To Try And Update Faster If You Promise To Read.**

**Emmett: Why do I have to be the goofy one?**

**Me: Cuz I think its cute.**

**Emmett: Oooo Does Stephanie Have A Crush on Me?**

**Me: Maybe I Do…**

**Emmett: (Laughing) Well I'll Go Out With You Tonight If You Say It.**

**Me: Fine. I Do Not Own Twilight, But I Do Own Emmett For The Night =D**

**And Now Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Say What?!**

**BPOV**

What made me decide to say yes? Oh yeah, Emmett. Stupid hulking giant that gives bone crushing hugs. I like them, I really do, well the ones I met. I haven't talked to Edward or Rosalie yet.

Edward. Everything about him is hot. His hair, his voice, ugh, especially his voice. It sounds like a choir of angels. Wow Bella, that was cheesy.

I walked down the hall and saw Angela walking towards me.

"Hey Ang, would you come sit with me at lunch?" I asked. Dumb question Bella, of course she'll sit with you.

"Um, Duh? Are we sitting at our usual table?" she asked me.

"No actually we're sitting with the Cullen's'."

" What?!" she screeched in shock.

"Alice invited me to sit with her at lunch and I asked if you were allowed to come." I said calmly

"When, why, how, where and where was I?" she asked with a ticked expression.

"When: 2nd period. Why: I'm not sure yet. How: Cause she wouldn't stop talking then Emmett made fun of me so I said yes. Where: gym and in the hallway. You were in whatever class you have 2nd period." I replied calmly, again.

"Who are we sitting with?" she asked me.

"We're sitting with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward."

"I see. And have you talked to them all?"

"Uh not Edward and Rosalie." I replied

Something crossed her face and she looked at me with a self-satisfied grin.

"Bella wants to talk to Edward" she started chanting while spinning in a circle around me.

"I do not" I huffed. "Alice asked me if I wanted to sit with her and after some persuading, I said yes."

"You realize that I haven't talked to any of them right?"

"So? You said to be more social and that's exactly what I'm doing." I was starting to get a little aggravated.

"Yes but I meant with people we already know!"

"Look, if you don't want to sit with us fine. Let me know so I can stop wasting my time asking you to sit with me." I snapped at her.

The look on her face made me feel super guilty. Her eyes were sad and shocked, but turned to pride and anger.

"Sorry if I don't want to be with the perfect Isabella Swan!" and with that she stormed off.

What does my being perfect have to do with her sitting with us? I wondered sadly as I walked into the direction of the lunch room.

**Ok Guys I'm Reallly Sorry, Thatt I Haven't Uploaded in Decades Buttt Im Soooooo Busy. As Well Senior Year Stuff, I Have Lots Of College Applications To Fill Out And Send In And Essays To Do. I Promise That I'll TRY Upload Faster. Alsoo I'm Starting To Re-think How I Want This Story To Go. If Anyone Has Any Ideas, Feel Free To Review Or PM Me. Anywhoooooo On A Veryy Happy Note, Only A Month And A Couple Weeks Till New Moon Is In Theaters!!!!! Who's Going On Opening Night???????**


	5. Chapter 5:Lunch Time, Oh Joy

**Heyy Guys. Honestly, I'm So Sorry I Can't Update Faster. I Havee Sooo Many Ideas But When I Go To Type Them My Brain Like Freezes An I Cant Remember What I Wanted To Type. Ok Soo There Was Some Confusion On The Cullen's. Yes They'er Vampires But They're Only Half. Meaning That They have Fangs And Speed And Strength But They Can Eat Human Food, They Can Go Out In The Sun Without Sparkling And Don't Have To Drink Blood. So Now That That's Cleared Up, On With The Story!**

**Edward: So You're Saying I'm A Freak?**

**Me: If That's What You Want To Call It Then Yup.**

**Edward: Well I Take Offense To That.**

**Me: I'm Sorry.**

**Edward: Hmph. Say It and I'll Forgive You.**

**Me: Ahah. Fine. I Do Own Twilight, Nor Will I Ever And Nor Do I Want To.**

**And Now Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5; Lunch Time, Oh Joy.**

I wonder if Angela will sit with us. I didn't mean to snap but she told me to talk to other people. And that's exactly what I'm doing.

"BELLA!!" a sing song voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around and standing there are Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said with a smile.

"I want pizza." Alice said with a frown creasing her forehead.

"Alice! You just said you wanted Chinese! Then you said sandwiches! Can you pick one?" Jasper said exasperated.

"How about we do pizza?" I said. Pizza sounds good too me.

"Yes! told you she'd pick pizza Jazzy! I win. As usual." Alice said beaming.

"Why do I constsitantly bet against you?" he asked her while shaking her head.

"Because you love taking me on shopping trips." Alice said evilly

"Shopping?" Jasper gulped looking horrified.

"Yup, But this time it's for you." She said with a grin.

"Oh good. I need new shoes. Word to the wise Bella, NEVER bet against Alice unless you want to go on a killer shopping trip, and by killer I mean literally, it will kill you." He said with a wink.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't tell her that!" She nearly shouted. She then turned to me.

"Ready to go IN the lunchroom since we're five feet from it?" she asked

"Yup."

We walked in the lunch room and I started looking around for Angela. There she is by Mike and Ben looking really sad.

"Bellsy Wellsy!" someone shouted across the cafeteria. Give you one guess who it is? If you guessed Emmett your 100% correct.

Emmett started bounding over to us and when I say bounded I mean took 5 foot leaps. Within minutes Emmett was once again breaking my ribcage, lungs and every other organ/ bone in my upper body.

"Emmett, can't breathe!" I gasped out.

"Ooops." And with that he dropped me. Literally dropped me, my butt was on the floor. Everyone who wasn't laughing at "Bellsy Wellsy" was laughing now.

"How's my favorite Red Bell doin?" he boomed with a HUGE grin on his face.

"Well aside from being crushed, dropped and- Wait Red Bell?" I said confused.

"Well Bell is short for Bella, and your face is all red so Red Bell. Duh." He said with his hands on his hips and a look that clearly said "Duh".

"Um… ok. Well I want pizza so can we get some please?" I asked alice.

All of a sudden this look between shock, evil, and happiness crossed her face and she just stood there.

I leaned over to Jasper and whispered "Is she ok?"

"Yes Bella she's perfectly fine. When we were younger and we first met, she fainted on me and now she does it to mess with me." He replied, his gaze unmoving from Alice's face.

"Why did she faint?" I asked.

"Cause I'm so goodlooking that I made her heart stop." He said with a wink and a grin.

"Well that's not cocky." Alice and I both said.

"Em, we're in trouble now. They're starting to say the same things at the same time."

And with that me and Alice looked at each other, nodded and blew air kisses at the two boys. Emmett pretended to catch mine and put it on his heart and fall to the ground saying " she kissed me, she kissed me." Haha goof.

"Anyway, Bella. Your going to be riding with Edward." She grabbed my hand and went to MY table, leaving Jasper leaning over Emmett.

"Edward, this is Bella. There's no more room in my Porsche so you'll be bringing her in the Volvo. K thanks." And with that she flounced off.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

**Well Guys. I Had To Through In Some Alice/Jasper Bantering. Emmett Will Be Emmett. So I Was Going To Post This Tomorrow But I Was Soo Excited That I Decided To Post It Now. I Got My First College Acceptance Letter Today!!!! I'm Sooo Happy! It's Not The One I Really Want But It's ****A START. nEW mOON cOMES oUT IN excTLY oNE mONTH!!!!! YAY!! I'M A TEAM JACOB FANN AND MY BOYFRIEND WILL BE ON THE SCREEN 90% OF THE TIME=] (sORRY ABOUT THE CAPS, MY KEYBORD IS FRIGGED UP)**


	6. Chapter 6: Car Ride

**Heyyyyy guyss. I decided its still gonna be a Bella/Edward story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Anywhooo yeahhh. Sorry for not having this up sooner. I've been trying for the past week. So I did it from my dad's**

**Edward: Make up your mind woman!**

**Me: I have. **

**Edward: Oh ok.**

**Me: Yup**

**Edward: I'm bored.**

**Me: me too!**

**Edward: Ill take you out if you say it….**

**Me: Haha ok. I don't own Twilight butttt I do own the day me and Edward spend together =P**

**Nowww to Chapter 6! **

**Chapter 6. Car Ride**

BPOV

He is completely gorgeous. I have never seen eyes as beautiful as his.

"So Bella…" he said

"So Edward." I replied.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, a little nervous. How are you?" I said.

"Why are you nervous? I'm pretty good thanks for asking." He replied.

Wow, formal much?

"Well it's not everyday you have a psycho little pixie attack you, a giant make fun of you and said pixies boyfriend apologize all in an hour on the first day of school then invite you too lunch!" I replied

"It's ok. They're normal when you get to know them." He said laughing

"If you say so." I replied then went back to looking out the window.

Every five seconds, I had a compulsion to look over at him. I couldn't help myself. Just something about the angles of his face, and those Eyes! Uh oh, I think he noticed me staring.

"I don't really know what to talk about……." He trailed off

"You have gorgeous eyes!" I blurted, then immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Sugar pops, that was meant to stay in my head.

"Um, thanks?" he said, clearly embarrassed.

Way to go Bella way to go.

EPOV

Wow, um. Yeah.

Just then my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!!" Alice shrieked into the phone.

"What?" I replied

"That's all your going to say to her?! Say something else!" she screamed

"Like what?" I asked

"Like you have nice eyes too or something along those lines. Not just let her sit there!" Alice said, for once not yelling.

"Ok ok, can we hang up now?" I asked

"Yeah bye" and with that she hung up

Annoying pixie of a sister.

"So Bella…" I tried again.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." She said.

Ok, now I'm confused.

"Do what Bella?" I asked

"Talk on a cell phone while driving. For two reasons. One- you could start speeding and two- because you could get in an accident." She said.

Wow, I'm being lectured by Bella Swan... that's pretty hot.

"Sorry… that was Alice letting me know she's at the pizza place" I lied

"Well duh, I see her." She said

"How do you see her?" I asked confused.

"Maybe if you were looking at the road and not me you'd see she's right there" she smirked

Oh no.

**Hope you guys liked it. I kinda didn't know what to write in this chapter so I admit to not being happy with it. When it's over, I might come up with an alternate car scene. Chapter 7 will be up later tonight! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pizza Time?

**Heyyyy Guyss!! So I got this AMAZING Taylor Lautner poster for Christmas from my best friend. His rolling stone cover =D Sexyyyy =]**

**Jasper: So… am I the calm one?**

**Me: Generally?**

**Jasper: That's not fair!! I wanna be like Emmet!**

**Me: I think I can manage that for a chapter…. Maybe since your only half vampire, I'll find something that makes you hyper.**

**Jasper: Oh really!!1 I wont make you say it!**

**Me: Say what?**

**Jasper: that you don't own twilight.**

**Me: oh ok. **

On To Chapter 6!

Chapter 6 : Pizza Time?

"Alice, pick one!" Jasper yelled.

We're currently in the standing outside. Waiting for Alice to pick a pizza place. We have two periods off which is an hour and 20 minutes to do whatever.

"Ali, can we go to that one?" I asked, pointing to the one on the left.

"Sure Bella!" she bounced up and down.

Finally food! I've never been one to eat a lot but I'm starving! We walked in, meaning Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I, and sat at the largest booth, which still wasn't big enough for the 6 of us.

"Emmett, can you like grab a chair and sit there? Cause I sure don't want you on my lap." Jasper teased

"What changed jazzy poo, you were fine when we were in bed together last night" Emmett replied, with a straight face.

" I told you to keep that to yourself!" Jasper said while trying not to laugh

"WHATTT!!!!!" Rosalie screeched, causing everyone to glare at us.

"relax babe, it's a joke." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, ok. So _Bella_, what are you doing here?" She asked me, more like sneered at me.

"Rose-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"No Ali its fine. Well I'm here because Alice invited me after Emmett spent gym flirting and laughing at me. So if your done being bitchy, can we move on?" I said calmly.

Everyone was quite throughout the exchange. We all watched Rosalie's jaw drop. Then she did something no one, including me, expected.

She burst out laughing. And wouldn't stop. She laughed 5 minutes straight and had tears pouring down her face. Then she looked at me.

"I like you." She said, still laughing.

Just then a waiter came over asking what we wanted.

"Can we have 4 pies, one cheese, one pepperoni, one half sausage, the other half Hawaiian with no onions, and one veggie?" she asked.

"sure give me about 20 minutes." He said walking away.

I looked over at Alice in shock.

" Alice Cullen! Why do we need four whole pizzas?" I asked shocked.

"Because-" she started

"Because Emmett and I eat like pigs. 2 of those are ours. The veggie is mine and the pepperoni is Emmetts." Jasper stated proudly.

And I just stared.

APOV

Bella's eyes were huge, and they stayed like that. For 4 minutes! It was actually kind of funny

_**Vision:**_

_**Edward and Bella are by a waterfall. Its beautiful. There are colorful flowers everywhere and you hear the bubbling of the water below**_

"_**Bella, I know I said that I wouldn't talk to you anymore, but I have to let you know…" Edward started **_

"_**Let me know what Edward?" Bella said looking down.**_

"_**I'm completely in love with you, everything about you is amazing." He said**_

_**Bella's head shot up and she had tears in her eyes.**_

" _**it's ok Edward, I love you too." She replied shyly**_

Awe. That's so cute! I cant wait for this to happen. I wonder when…

EPOV

Oh man, Bella's face is priceless. Man I wish I had a camera.

RPOV

I didn't think it possible for a humans eyes to get that big.

EmPOV

Hahahaha Red Bells face is sooo funny… why am I still calling her that.. shes not red anymore

JPOV

Um… maybe I should have put it differently?


	8. Authors Note! Very Important!

Hey guys. I know you're all probably wondering where in the world I've been and I'm truly sorry. My life is a wreck right now. And I know your all probably thinking "what a lame excuse, she hasn't updated since February" but honestly, it's the truth. Since I've graduated high school, my life has gone downhill. I've had to move to a town with basically no people, except old crabby people (No offense to anyone), I had to give up college for the time being for family problems and I have to pick up the pieces a certain person left behind. I barely have time in my day to read the stories I alerted for myself. I do plan on updating within the next week or so. So I'm truly sorry and I will update. See I have a problem. I don't know where this story is going. I start them but I never know where I'm going with them. I'm also writing a book, that I'll give bits and pieces od to you guys so you can help me with it. Beware: It's a **DARK** story. So I will update. Scouts honor. Also, I'm looking for a beta. So if anyone wants the position, let me know!

Again, I'm very sorry for the 11 month wait

~Stephanie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick A/N: Hey guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I work 12 hour shifts everyday and run on 4 hours of sleep. I am exhausted. Im not going to make this one long, cause I know you're all very anxious to get this chapter. So can you read the not at the end please. Thanks! :)**

BPOV

4 pizzas? FOUR FRIGGEN PIZZAS? Who needs 4 pizzas? Apparently, this group. I look around at my group and notice everyone's eyes on me.

"Um Hi?" I said

"We really are normal once you get to know us." Emmett said, with straws sticking out of his head.

"Um yeah ok." I said shaking my head. "So who eats what pizza?"

"Rose and I eat cheese, Jazz is veggie, Emmett is pepperoni, Edward eats sausage and since Hawaiian is your favorite, I ordered that for you." Alice said with a grin.

"Um that's nice and all, but I don't remember telling you my favorite pizza, especially hold the onions." I said quietly.

"Way to go Alice." Rose grumbled.

I look over at the waitress looking over at us, well more specifically Edward. I feel a quick flash of anger and put my head down. Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't. I have too many obligations. I cant be jealous, can I?

"So Bella. How do you like Forks? Is there anything here to do?" Jasper asked me.

"Honestly, I hate it. Aside from the town named after an eating utensil, its to cloudy and rainy for me." I replied.

"So why are you here then?" Rose asked me.

"I moved here last year for my father. He was lonely and asked me to live with him." I said, starting to get annoyed with these questions.

"Wait, where's your mom?" Edward asked.

"Uh, in a hospital in New York. She's in a coma." I said quietly.

"Way to go Edward." Alice hissed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Edward shook his head, looking like someone shot his puppy. "What happened?"

I felt a surge of anger run through me. He doesn't have a right to look like that. He doesn't need to know. We've known each other for what, 5 hours? Who does he think he is.

"Well of course you didn't know. I wasn't aware that you needed to know stuff that doesn't concern you. You're not even my friend yet and you think you have the right to ask such a personal question. Angela doesn't even know the full story and she understands that I don't want to talk about. Who's mad at me for choosing you guys over her. Sorry Alice. I'm heading back to the school. See you later." I said, storming out of the pizza place.

**EPOV**

Well fuck, I didn't mean to do that.

"Who knew little Bella had claws?" Emmett said shocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Edward? Why would you ask her that?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"I don't know she would react like that. I just want to know everything about her." I confessed.

Alice's face softened for a minute then hardened as she got pulled into a vision about Bella. I eagerly looked on.

_**Vision:**_

_Bella was walking in the hall way crying. Her pale cheeks were red and blotchy and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She sat in the library and hid in the back corner where no one ever goes. Angela walked in and spotted her crying._

"_Bella, babe what's wrong?" Angela said pulling Bella in for a hug._

"_The Cullen's. Edward got nosy and asked about Mom like it was his right to know."_

"_Shh Bella its alright. Come on, stop crying." Angela said softly._

"_No Ang its not. I don't know whats wrong with me. I want everything to do with the rest of the Cullens, just Edward confuses me. One minute he's quiet and sweet the next he's kinda jerky. I don't understand it. And what bothers me most is that theres something weird about them and I get the feeling that Alice and Rosalie want me with Edward but I'm not sure I should. Malcom couldn't handle that. He means everything to me and I cant hurt him." Bella said, a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_**End vision**_**.**

"She's got a boyfriend." I said, clenching my fists.

" Who has a boyfriend?" Emmett asked, looking between me and Alice.

"Bella." I spat out her name.

"You don't know that for sure Edward." Alice tried to calm me down.

"You heard her. Malcom means everything to her. She cant hurt him by being with me. She picked up that we're different, she knows that you want us together and shes fighting it."

"Wait what happened?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I had a vision. Bella is in the library crying and Angela came in and found her. She knows that I want her with Edward and suspects you do too. She was talking about a boy named Malcom and how she cant hurt him by being with Edward. And shes confused about wanting to spend time with us. Shes also mad that we think we have the right to know everything about her."

"We don't!" Rose exclaimed.

"But we started asking personal questions. She didn't ask us anything, we told her. Most likely in her mind, we started prying into her life and she didn't pry into ours so she thought that she deserved the same respect she gave us." Jasper stated.

"Good job Eddie. Now Belly Bean is mad at us." Emmett said, annoyed.

I really messed things up this time.

**AN: Once again I am soooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. Its not the best chapter but hey its an update right? My life is just soooo hectic and I finished this on my break at work. Forgive me? Also, I'm looking for a co-writer and a beta. If anyone is up to the task, PM me or just say it in the review. I have so many ideas and I don't know what to go with and I'd like someone to talk it out with. **** Also as promised here is an excerpt from the book I'm writing. Don't read if you have problems with abuse. You know the drill. Review if you want.**

**Excerpt:**

_**"And when darkness falls, those who crave it rise,**_

_**And when they rise, the darkness follows."**_

_Malcom stared at the words painted in black on his ceiling. He closed his journal after reading his first ever entry. Thoughts of suicide chase each other through his mind. Would anyone miss him? Would anyone even notice or care that he wasn't around? No he solemnly decided. He was unwanted, unneeded and unloved. His eyes roamed the expance of confining walls, resting on the jeweled silver plated dagger his dead brother brought back with him from China. A quick jab should do it. Straight through the center of his chest. Or maybe a slice across his throat. When and if he actually goes through with it he wanted to be orignal about it. No hanging, no wrist slitting, no overdosing. Something you don't hear about often._

_"Get your worthless ass down here and clean this damn house up." his father called him from the chair in the living room._

_Malcom shook his head causing a blue tipped black lock to fall on his forehead covering his most recent scar. He picked himself up off his bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the the stairs and walked down the hallway. His eyes glanced around the dimly lit living room. He took in his father in the battered brown leather chair in the middle of the room, a beer in one hand a remote in the other._

_"I know you're there. Get your ass over here." The older man grumbled._

_Malcom made his way over to the man who calls himself his father._

_"Yes Father?" Malcom said with a slight sneer._


End file.
